Can I Be Your Romeo?
by twentae
Summary: [DRABBLE] "Bolehkah… Aku menjadi Romeomu?" Luhan menatap tegas sosok dihadapannya, ia ingin bahwa sosok dihadapannya tahu, ia tidak sedang berbicara hal yang konyol atau apa. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya tahu, bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. / Short-fic (601 words) / LuMin/XiuHan first fanfic!


**Title : Can I Be Your Romeo?**

**Genre : a little bit Romance and Humor**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Xi Lu Han, Kim Minseok (Xiumin)**

**Length : Drabble**

**Summary : **"Bolehkah… Aku menjadi Romeomu?" Luhan menatap tegas sosok dihadapannya, ia ingin bahwa sosok dihadapannya tahu, ia tidak sedang berbicara hal yang konyol atau apa. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya tahu, bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

**_twentae_**

Cantik.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir begitu, tapi kata itu selalu melekat di benaknya ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok tersebut. Jika semua orang berkata bahwa Luhan adalah yang ter-cantik, maka Luhan merasa mereka salah, bagi Luhan, sosok dihadapannya lah yang seharusnya menyandang nama itu, 'cantik'.

Saat jari-jarinya membalik halaman buku, matanya yang fokus terhadap barisan kata-kata, dan bibirnya yang sesekali membentuk sebuah cemberut atau senyuman karena barisan kata yang tertera di buku itu.

Semua itu mampu membuat Luhan gila. Kalau ia sedang tidak berada di perpustakaan, ia pasti sudah berteriak layaknya _fangirl_.

Luhan selalu melihatnya membawa berbagai macam buku, tetapi buku tentang Astronomi lah yang paling sering gadis itu baca. Bibirnya akan membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah yang mampu membuat Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan gemas. Entah apa yang sosok itu lihat di buku Astronomi tersebut hingga mampu membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Hei," Luhan memberanikan diri menyapa. Gadis itu mendongak, dan mata indah itu menatap Luhan, membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Uh… kalau boleh, aku… ingin duduk disini…?" Luhan ingin sekali menampar pipinya dengan keras, ia terdengar seperti pengecut. Seharusnya, ia mengatakannya dengan keren, seperti latihan-latihan yang ia jalani bersama Kris untuk menyapa seseorang yang mereka sukai.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan tersenyum, menampakkan gigi kelincinya dan Luhan merasa tubuhnya seakan mencair, "tentu saja." Ucapnya dan Luhan segera menduduki kursi disebelahnya.

_Julliette_.

Luhan terdiam. Mungkinkah… mungkinkah gadis disebelahnya ini… Julliette-nya?

Mungkin terdengar menggelikkan, namun Luhan juga gemar membaca novel karya Shakespare tersebut. Tetapi Luhan bukan tipe seseorang yang akan menyukai akhir cerita tragis, karena itu, ia ingin membuat cerita Romeo dan Julliette dengan akhir bahagia.

Bagaimana caranya membuat cerita itu? Tentu saja, bukan 'membuat' dalam arti menulisnya dan menjadikannya novel, namun 'membuat' dalam arti kata membuat cerita cintanya sendiri. Dan selama ini ia berusaha mencari tokoh yang tepat untuk peran Julliettenya.

Mungkin saja sosok disebelahnya ini adalah jawaban dari pencariannya. Lagipula, wajahnya pun menyerupai salah satu _member girlband_ favorit Luhan. Ditambah dengan pipi _chubby_ tersebut… uh, membuatnya ingin memakan makanan China itu, _baozi_. Luhan merasa gadis dihadapannya adalah gadis yang tepat.

"_Baozi_…"

"Uh, apa?"

_Bagus Luhan, bagus, kau membuat dirimu terlihat bodoh di depan Julliette-mu._ Batin Luhan, ia menatap sosok disebelahnya dengan pandangan malu, "uh, bukan apa-apa. Tapi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu… uh…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tidak tahu harus memanggil sosok disebelahnya dengan apa.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok. Kau?" Minseok kembali tersenyum manis dan Luhan lupa cara untuk bernapas.

"Xi… Luhan."

Minseok mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman yang sama, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Luhan-_ssi_?" tanyanya. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dan kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _kau bisa, Luhan!_

"Aku tahu ini terdengar terlalu cepat, tapi…."

Minseok masih setia menunggunya berbicara.

"Bolehkah… Aku menjadi Romeomu?" Luhan menatap tegas sosok dihadapannya, ia ingin bahwa sosok dihadapannya tahu, ia tidak sedang berbicara hal yang konyol atau apa. Ia hanya ingin membuatnya tahu, bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Gadis dihadapannya terdiam, _speechless_ tepatnya. Matanya membelalak lebar dan bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, Luhan masih menganggapnya manis.

PLAK

Tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi Luhan, "kau gila?! Kau kira aku ini _yeoja_? Aku _namja_!"

Dan kali ini giliran Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata membelalak lebar.

**-END-**

**Trolololol. Gimana, dari sumarrynya udah romantis, ya 'kan? Duh, lagi nggak mood bikin romance =3 #plaked. Commentnya ditunggu ^-^**


End file.
